mazdacarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazda5
Mazda5 A.k.a Mazda Premacy, Ford Ixion/iMax/MAV, And Haima Freema Is A MPV/Minivan/Whatever You Call It Built By Mazda. The 5 Is a 2* or 3-row, 5* or 6/7-passenger vehicle, while the second has seats for up to 6 passengers in American form, and 7 passengers outside the United States. Both generations feature near-flat floors, folding or removable 2nd row, and fold-flat rear seats. *-First Generation Only First Generation (Premacy/Ixion/MAV) The first generation Premacy was built in Japan and exported to Europe and Asia. A re-badged version was sold by Ford in a few Asian markets (including Japan) as the Ford Ixion or Ford MAV. When released in 1999, the Mazda Premacy was one of the least expensive 7-seaters available on market. The 1999 Premacy used Mazda's CP platform. It was available with either front or all wheel drive and was equipped with 4-speed automatic transmission. As the Premacy was based on a sedan platform, it was less modular than some if its adversaries such as the Opel Zafira and Toyota Ipsum and was therefore relatively easy to maneuver. The second and third row seats could be folded and removed as on many other minivans. Hey, You Know Im NOT Paying You For Sleeping, Right Guys? Second Generation (5/Premacy/iMax) The second generation is sold outside Japan as the Mazda5. Ford Lio Ho in Taiwan, which assembles Mazda5 for the local market, adapted a re-badged version as the Ford i-MAX in 2007. The new model has been for sale since summer 2005. It is now sold as the Mazda5 in all markets apart from Japan. While classified by Mazda as a mid-sized , it competes with other vehicles classed as Compact MPVs in Europe, and is viewed as a mini-minivan in the United States. It is based on Ford's global C1 platform, meaning it shares many parts with the Mazda Axela/Mazda3/Whatever You Call It. The Mazda5 replaced the Mazda MPV as Mazda's minivan offering in most export markets. The Mazda5's closest relative is the European compact MPV Ford Focus C-MAX, though the Mazda5 uses minivan-style sliding doors in the rear while the Ford has four conventional front-hinged doors. This version of the vehicle was also introduced for sale in the United States, making it the first compact minivan in that market since the 1994 Mitsubishi Expo (in the United States) and 1995 Nissan Axxess (in Canada). The Mazda5 is marginally larger than the 1984–1989 Toyota Van. Competition joined the North American MPV market in 2006 with Mecedes-Benz's B200 (in Canada and Mexico) and in 2007 Kia Motors followed suit with the 2007 Kia Rondo (in the United States and Canada). In North America, due to safety regulations, the Mazda5 fits six passengers using three rows of seats, with 2 seats per row. Elsewhere, it is sold as a seven seater using Mazda's "Karakuri Seating System", which means the car has three rows of two seats, with the seventh seat a fold away jump seat in the centre of the middle row. The Mazda5 has three-point seat belts on all seven seats. The middle row of seats recline and slide front-to-rear, and fold flat. The rear row also folds flat. For the 2006 model year Mazda offered fewer Mazda5 options than in other markets. The North American version lacked the front-to-back roof rails that were included as standard in other markets. Other notable Mazda5 options not offered in North America included a back-up camera and power-assist side doors. The only engine choice in North America was a 157-hp 2.3-liter 4-cylinder DOHC - the same engine as in Mazda3. This engine has a timing chain instead of a timing belt. A second-row DVD entertainment system was eventually offered as a dealer installed add-on. Mazda produced a limited number of Mazda5 units featuring all-wheel-drive but this version was not made available outside of Japan for the 2006 model year. 2008-Mazda5 Facelift For 2008, the Mazda Premacy/Mazda5 received a mid-cycle refresh with updated front bumper, wheels and rear LED lights for Touring and Grand Touring trim levels. The automatic gearbox was updated to 5-speed. The interior received a few changes to the dash including luminescent gauges, an updated radio control layout with auxiliary input, a rear A/C vent, and center console, and a full set of armrests for the first and second seating rows on North American models. Mazda first released the 2008 Mazda Premacy in Japan, with other markets to follow. For 2010, Mazda added electronic stability control and traction control to the Mazda5. Specifications The wheelbase is 2750 mm (108.3 in) with an overall length of 4610 mm (181.5 in) [ JDM: C model/F model – 4505 mm (177.4 in) / S model – 4565 mm (179.3 in) ]. Engine options: * 1.8 Liter "MZR" I4]], 85 kW (116 PS/114 Horsepower) * 2.0 L MZR I4, 110 kW (150 PS/148 hp) * 2.3 L MZR I4, 117 or 119 kW (159–162 PS/157-159 hp) * 2.0 L MZR-CD I4 DieseL, 89 or 105 :kW (105–143 PS/103-141 hp) Recall Mazda was forced to recall the Mazda5 in the United States shortly after production began due to a risk of exhaust system fires, discovered by US Mazda engineer Curtis Lee. Owners that were not made aware of the manual shifting mode ("sport mode") of the 4-speed automatic transmission would mistakenly leave the shifter in that position, resulting in high temperatures as the car would remain in second gear. Mazda's solution was to add a heat shield around the muffler and to alter the vehicle's software to not allow excessively high RPMs beyond a short period of time when in "sport mode". Although the 5-speed manual transmission equipped cars would seemingly not need to be recalled, Mazda chose to retrofit all Mazda5 versions with the new parts and software. The company also gave customers US$500 (for Canadian owners, it is C$500) plus a loaner car while the problem was mitigated. 2,700 vehicles were affected. Awards The Mazda5 was named "Best New Multipurpose Family Vehicle" in the 2006 Canadian Car of the Year awards. Consumer Reports ranked the Mazda5 as the best "tall wagon" in their test, though the car failed to gain a "recommended" rating due to unknown reliability. In April, 2006, the Japan New Car Assessment Program (J-NCAP) awarded the Mazda5 a maximum 6-star rating for front-occupant crash worthiness. In Europe, the Mazda5 was awarded a maximum 5-star "adult occupant" safety rating in September 2005 by the Euro-NCAP. Third Generation (5/Premacy(Possibly iMax?)) The third generation Mazda5 debuted at the 2010 Geneva Auto Show. This model received revised styling, marketed by Mazda as Nagare and Furai concepts. In Europe the new 5 is offered with either a 1.8-liter 4-cylinder or a 2.0-liter 4-cylinder with direct-injection and Mazda’s i-stop start/stop technology, which will reduce emissions by 15 percent. Both engines include a 6-speed manual transmission as standard, as well as new environmental friendly features. For 2012 the Madza5 comes with a 157hp 2.5-liter 4-cylinder engine. A 6-speed manual transmission is standard in the base model, with a 5-speed automatic optional while both the Touring and the Grand Touring come with a 5-speed Automatic with Manual Mode. The third generation began selling on in Japan in July 2010. The Mazda5 comes in three grades: 20CS, 20E, and 20S. The base model CS is priced at ¥1,799,000 (approx $20,000), and does not include i-stop. Mazdaspeed5/Premacy The top performance version, the Mazdaspeed5 (or Mazdaspeed Premacy), will be launched two years after the launch of Mazda Premacy in Japan. Premacy Plug-in Hybrid Mazda is developing a rival to the plug-in hybrid Chevrolet Volt; Mazda tests are sufficiently advanced that Mazda has a working prototype in a Mazda5 MPV Category:New pages